Doctor Winx
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: No one could have prepared him for the adventure he was going to have. No one could have prepared her for the dangers and sacrifices she was going to make. Together they discover the marvels and perils of the Magical Dimension and beyond as they travel through time and space.
1. Prologue

Doctor Winx

June 2013

**No one could have prepared him for the adventure he was going to have. No one could have prepared her for the dangers and sacrifices she was going to make. Together they discover the marvels and perils of the Magical Dimension and beyond.**

**Takes place after The Angels take Manhattan episode, but pre The Snowman Christmas special for Doctor Who. Between these periods of time the Doctor had no companion. Post Season 4 for Winx Club (Roxy is at Alfea, no Nabu, Earth is beginning to regain magic, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, and I do not own Doctor Who. They belong to Iginio Straffi, and BBC respectively.**

Prologue

The Doctor found no comfort in the typical hum and murmur of his time machine. The Doctor stood sternly with both hands quietly gripping levers on the time machines central console. Naturally he was more casual and friendly with the machine, because after all, the time machine was a complex living creature. They were not constructed, they were grown, and because so the Doctor created an emotional bond with the machine. The machine was even give a name, Tardis, an acronym meaning _Time and Relative Dimension in Space. _It was a name that he grew fond of, and so did the time machine. He was positive the Tardis knew exactly what was wrong with the Doctor, asit seemed to wheeze quieter than usual as it glided through space and time with no destination in particular. It was like his Tardis knew something was missing, or rather some people in this case.

So many companions had joined the Doctor and his Tardis on their travels across time and space, and he could never forget a single one of them. His recent companions always seemed to face fates worse than death, and the Doctor was overwhelmed with guilt. He never meant for things to happen to any of them, it was just that they got into situations that even the Doctor himself couldn't get them out of. Rose became the girl forever trapped in a parallel universe, Martha became broken hearted and soldier-like, and Donna was forced to remove all memories of the Doctor.

Then there was Amy Williams, and her husband Rory. These were the only companions he became familiar with in his current incarnate. Due to a freak encounter with a weeping angel, Rory was touched by the angel and was transported to a different point in time; unable to return. To the Doctors shock, Amy decided to let the angel touch her in the hopes of reconnecting with him. It was an act of suicide in the Doctor's eyes.

The two were reconnected and ended up living long happy lives together in a different time period, while the Doctor was rattled with the sudden deaths of his friends. By the time they lived their lives together and died, they were already long dead in the Doctor's timeline. The last memory he had of Amy was her perilous sobs for her husband's return, until of course she gave her life. He now hung with guilt as he felt it was his fault for letting the weeping angel get to his friends and removing them from this timeline. If only he hadn't let his guard down for those few seconds…

He truly felt like the loneliness person in the universe. He had a destroyed home world, no family, a wife that sporadically appears and disappears at will, and no companion at his side. There was no point in travelling throughout all time and space if there was no one to share it with. The Doctor couldn't help but feel like the plague; a man designed to forever walk alone. There was no way he would let another soul face end up the same way as so many others before. Even with two hearts, the guilt hung even stronger.

The Tardis suddenly made a veer to the right, and the Doctor was flung to the hard ground. As the Doctor tried to regain his footing, the Tardis suddenly seemed to make a collision as if it was crashing through a wall. The time machine began to shake violently, the dashboard blinked wildly, and his time machine started to make chaotic beeping noises. The Doctor's hearts beat wildly as he was unsure what in the world he ran into.

He was in the middle of uninhabited space after all.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and grabbed onto the central console for stability. He began to wildly switch levers and press buttons in the hopes of helping the Tardis return to an equilibrium. The Doctor felt the whoosh of the Tardis as he felt the machine sink into a free fall. He spoke to the machine in a rapid panic. "Oh please don't tell me we are being sucked into a black hole. Are your stabilizers shot? What did we run into? Were you asleep at the controls again…? And why oh why are you not following your control commands?" He slammed his hand on a green blinking button, which made the Tardis sputter in response. "Oh don't give me that sass mouth. What do you mean you have to land? I _never _instructed a landing. I don't even know where we are…" The Doctor trailed off as he stumbled to the other side of the console, grabbing the hanging console screen and swinging it around to face him. The screen was connected to a camera just outside the Tardis. He flicked on the screen to see his Tardis was in free fall into an unknown planet.

His eyes widened. "Oh nononono, this isn't good, not good at all." He looked sternly at the Tardis, still desperately gripping the console. He watched the screen intensively as he could now make out a city underneath his feet. "What's gotten into you?" He listened to the Tardis before blubbering on, "Wait, that was a collision with a barrier just now, and that collision has cut off your stabilizers? Preposterous..."

"What kind of barrier is there in the middle of empty space anyway?" The Doctor thought to himself in disbelief. Noticing that the Tardis was not going to stop it's free fall, the Doctor grabbed tightly onto the console. He forced himself to flash a nervous grin. "Well then, if I can't stop you I guess this is Geronimo!" The Doctor shrieked as his Tardis plummeted to the ground below. He prepared himself for a rough landing, and could only hope his Tardis would at least try and make a discreet landing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

The Tardis made a rough landing with the cement ground, and the Doctor was flung like a ragdoll. He groaned and looked up: sparks were flying out of now loose cables, pipes littered the floor, smoke bellowed out of the control panel, and everything inside the Tardis now looked like a war zone. The Doctor wasn't too worried though because his time machine was capable of self-repairs, which meant when he returned to the Tardis later it would have an entirely new interior. It would show no signs of damage.

Without another word the Doctor jumped to his feet and poked his head out of the doorway. The Tardis was parked in a desolate alleyway, with only distant figures walking past at the end of the alley. He carefully exited it, and made a full circle around the small police box-time machine. Its wooden exterior was scuff free, no cracks in the doors window, nor were there any signs of damage of any kind. The interior was more damaged than the exterior, and it didn't surprise him one bit. The time machines of the time lords were able to withstand damage of any kind.

The Doctor wiped off a few traces of dust from its charming blue walls. "You've still got it old girl." The more he put his Tardis through, the more he became surprised that she wasn't in pieces. Oh how he loved his time machine.

He stepped back inside the Tardis and shut the door. The Doctor adjusted his beige suede jacket and ruffled hair. "Well I hope you're happy. This is entirely your fault, you should have watched where you were flying," he scolded the Tardis, "Looks like we're grounded here until your self-repair mechanism kicks in. I guess that means I'll go explore wherever we are right now. Speaking of which, I don't suppose you can tell me where we've just crash landed?" There was nothing he hated more than not being familiar with his surroundings.

The Doctor waited, and the Tardis slowly let out a wheeze as it brought the cracked console screen back to life for a moment. His eyes widened as the screen blinked in response, _Magical Dimension: Magix City._

**Here's the relatively short prologue to Doctor Winx, introducing how the Doctor got into the Magical Dimension and briefly explaining recent events in the "Who-niverse". The main plot is still under development, so do not expect the first chapter until I have all my thoughts organized.**


	2. The Doll & the Doctor

**I'm not a big fan of the beginning of this chapter, but I needed a way to sum up the Winx part of the timeline.**

Chapter 1: The Doll & the Doctor

Her role in the Magical Dimension was significant, but her role in comparison to the rest of the universe was miniscule. Battling evil time and time again she would be known all throughout the Magical Dimension as a heroine, but outside of such dimension her name would never grace the lips of even the most important figures. It was all due to the fact that the Magical Dimension was its own hypothetical "bubble" of a world, inside the expansive universe. The barrier of the dimension is permeable to magical beings so they could easily come and go from the dimension if they wished, but beings outside of the Magical Dimension would never know of its existence nor would be able to detect it.

Earth is the only exception to this phenomenon, as it is a magical planet outside of the boundaries of the Magical Dimension. It wasn't by chance that it became this way, but centuries ago fairies left the dimension native to them, and decided to make Earth their new home. Over time the planet and alien fairies went through rough hardships, and soon faced the Wizards of the Black Circle who almost wiped them all from existence. Only until the fairies of the Winx Club came to Earth to find the last Earth fairy, Roxy, would magic return once again.

That's where their most recent adventure ended, which meant it was time for all of them to return to Magix and the school of fairies, Alfea. The Earth fairy Roxy would even return with them to gain more knowledge about her newly discovered fairy powers. Darkness over the universe had appeared to cease so the Winx returned to Alfea to work as teachers. It was definitely a change in pace for the girls as they normally battled evil on a consistent basis, but everyone has to settle down at some point, even Tecna from the Winx Club.

It was early morning in Magix. The citizens of the city were crowding the streets as they all bustled to their occupations, and traffic began to fill the streets as everyone had somewhere to go. A young Alfean fairy walked amongst the crowd in no hurry, and with a warm smile plastered on her doll-like face. She had large teal eyes, pale skin, and the brightest magenta bob of hair that anyone had ever seen. She wore her iconic lavender skirt and midriff, and slung a large bag over one of her shoulders with loose papers peeping out. She may not exactly look it at first sight, but Tecna was one of the six newest teachers at Alfea School for fairies. Tecna was teaching the entry level strategist course, and she was oddly enough a force to be reckoned with.

Tecna made her way out of the crowded sidewalks and down into the peaceful park where birds were chirping their morning songs. There wasn't another sole in the area this early, so she made her way towards one of the giant oak trees and positioned herself underneath it. She carefully pulled out her stack of papers and began to mark the last of her student's tests. It felt good for the technology to get away to some place somewhat secluded to mark, as she could ignore the possible distractions of her friends. She briefly checked her PDA computer, and it was nearing eight in the morning. As far as Tecna knew most of her friends were probably still sleeping, most of the classes they taught didn't start until nine.

She looked across the park and noticed a strange lanky man wandering around like he was lost. He was tall, had ruffled brown hair, a profound chin, and wore a beige tweed jacket with suspenders and a red bow tie. The way he dressed was a certain indication he was not from Magix, or rather any nearby planet Tecna knew of. For a second the man seemed to stare at Tecna and looked at her oddly as if he had never seen someone with magenta hair before. Was this man so oblivious to the genetically diverse hair colours of the Magical Dimension?

Tecna sighed and went back to marking her stack of papers. Out of the blue a strong gust of wind blew through, and suddenly picked up most of the papers Tecna was marking. They began to wildly scatter throughout the park, but Tecna kept her cool. "You've got to be kidding me…" Tecna told herself. She stood and brought a gentle energy beam out of her hands, causing the papers to stop dead in their tracks and move back towards Tecna. The papers gracefully stacked themselves in Tecna's hands. Pleased with her magic she began to sit down, until she immediately detected one of her papers was missing. She gazed up to notice the strange man she saw before stepping out of some nearby brush with the missing papers in his hand.

The tall man walked up to her cautiously, but he kept a small smile on his face. He stood a foot away from her, and silently gave her back the paper. "Here is your test back, safe and sound, Roxy." That was when Tecna heard it, his accent. He was definitely foreign, and his accent made him see more sophisticated than his odd appearance made him seem.

"Oh, you think my name is Roxy?" Tecna giggled as she looked at the test he handed her, with Roxy's name in the corner. "No, this is just one of my students test. I'm just the teacher."

His eyebrows seemed to rise as he studied her. "Pardon me for commenting, but you seem a little young to be a teacher…"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Tecna shyly asked as she swiftly moved her magenta bang from her face. The man merely shook his head no, which surprised Tecna. The entire Magical Dimension knew about the Winx Club, so this man had to be from a far part of the dimension to not know of the Winx. "Then I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Tecna." She introduced herself warmly and held out her hand to the figure.

He met her hand. "What an odd name. I mean I've met a lot of people from all over the universe, but I can't say I've met another Tecna before. It's…It's a very unique name, but it has a kind of pretty ring to it, don't you think? Certainly a unique name that matches your unique hairstyle," the man realized he was still shaking her hand during his entire ramble. He finally let go and evened out his suede jacket proudly. "I guess I should introduce myself then, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor…Doctor who?" Tecna asked, knowing that couldn't possibly be his name.

"It's just the Doctor, nothing former or latter to it. Just, Doctor," he could continue to see she was confused by the name. The two of them decided to sit underneath the tree together. "Look don't worry, you get accustomed to it," he smiled. "So what kind of trick did you pull earlier?"

"What trick?" She asked while packing up all her papers.

"You know… How did you make those papers stop flying willy-nilly and such?" He flailed his hands to physically describe the papers, "Was it some sort of illusion?"

"You really are a foreigner, aren't you? Well I can tell you they don't call this the Magical Dimension for nothing. That my dear Doctor was magic," she gave a small wink as she conjured up the simplest energy ball she could and held it in her hand. She delicately held it up to the Doctors face until she clenched it in her hand to vanquish it.

The Doctor was amazed by this young girl. From the outside she just looked like any other normal girl—mind the magenta hair and big eyes, and on top of that she was intelligent (she was a teacher after all). Once she showed him her magic though he could feel the true energy concealed inside of her. It was mind blowing how much powerful potential she had in the Doctors eyes. He had never been this close to a form of energy besides his Tardis that looked so innocent.

"That was…wow," the Doctor remarked as he looked slightly startled at Tecna.

She smiled warmly at him because she found herself intrigued by a man who appeared to not be from the Magical Dimension. How was he so intrigued by a simple energy ball? She knew anyone could have conjured up such a simple energy form. "It's like you haven't stepped foot in the Magical Dimension before," the Doctor gulped as he listened to her, "Of course that would be highly illogical, as creatures outside of the dimension could never get in without powerful magical assistance. What brings you to Magix Doctor?"

"I know that I've just met you, but I feel I can trust you. Can you keep a secret?" She nodded and there was a long pause. "I'm here on accident," he explained nervously, "I'm not supposed to be here, or in the Magical Dimension at all actually…"

Tecna clued in. "So you mean to tell me you are from _outside _the Magical Dimension?" The Doctor silently nodded yes, which caused Tecna's eyes to widen in amazement. "That is incredible, but how did you even get in?" Tecna finally understood why he was so amazed by her magic, as people outside the dimension besides a few people on Earth would ever encounter magic.

"My special spaceship of sorts...It accidently managed to enter the Magical Dimension," the Doctor explained—leaving out the key details that there was probably a gigantic gaping Tardis-sized hole in the barrier. "The old girl is still as powerful as the day I stol—I mean purchased her."

"That must be one powerful ship then," Tecna pondered and rambled aloud, "According to my calculations you must have been travelling faster than the speed of light to get through that magical barrier without magic. If you travelled that fast though you would experience time dilation, and other strange phenomenon's that should have prevented anything the size of a ship from breaking through. Sure ships have been capable of travelling at unbelievable speeds thanks to magic, but in your case it seems surely impossible. No one can travel faster than the speed of light, so theoretically your spaceship shouldn't even exist Doctor."

The Doctor nervously listened to Tecna; worried she was becoming too suspicious of his ship. He knew she didn't need to know that the Doctor broke through by way of a time vortex. The vortex let him exist during a time that the magical barrier existed, and also a time that it did not exist, hence why he could get through—kind of. Even though he theoretically existed in two different time periods as he crashed through, he still left a giant hole in the barrier. As smart as the girl seemed, he couldn't just come out and explain to her time lord science.

"You're a lot smarter than you presume to be," the Doctor commented, "I mean don't take it offensively, but it's not every day I hear a pretty girl go on about how my spaceship couldn't possibly exist," Tecna began to giggle as the Doctor continued to ramble again, "And for the record my ship does exist whether you want to believe it or not."

"You shouldn't let looks dictate a person Doctor," Tecna advised with a smile, "Because hey, you don't seem like the person to drive your own spaceship," she gently tugged at his bowtie as she stood up with her bag.

"Look, bowties are cool. I happen to like dressing this way," he stood up with her. "A man who drives a spaceship like mine is allowed to dress any way he wants."

"So where _is_ this infamous ship then, Doctor?"

The Doctor nervously scratched his scalp as he was unsure about where people in Magix parked their ships. "Oh you know…in an alleyway somewhere…"

"In an alleyway?" She raised an eyebrow as she picked her bag off the ground.

"It wasn't my fault, _she _decided to give me her sass mouth and parked wherever she wanted to," he folded his arms defensively. "My ship tends to have a mind of its own."

"Oh really now Doctor?" She studied him, "What kind of ship dare I ask is this?"

"Oh…you wouldn't have heard of it…" He nervously looked at the intelligent doll.

"Try me," she smirked. Tecna knew that she could easily look the ship up on the Realm Wide Web, and even references from beyond the Magical Dimension. There was no way he could hide this "impossible seeming" ship from the worlds resources.

"It's…It's a Type 40 TT Capsule," he nervously told her.

"What a strange name for a spaceship," Tecna replied with a sly smile. "But I must be going now Doctor or else I'm going to be late to teach my class…unless…" She continued to keep her sly smile plastered on her face as she gave herself some space between herself and the Doctor. "Let's go Believix!"

A bright lavender light engulfed Tecna, and a split second later it dispersed. Tecna appeared in front of the startled Doctor in her fairy form; a lavender long sleeved shirt with matching shorts, short heeled shoes with tall purple socks, and pointy purple and green wings. Her fairy form was sleek, pretty, and powerful.

The Doctor had no idea what to think as he stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, you're a fairy?!" This girl wasn't just an intelligent teacher, but a powerful mythical fairy. The Doctor wasn't sure how he was supposed to act towards her now. "I can't believe you're a fairy!"

"Of course," she replied, "I'm a teacher at Alfea, the school for _fairies_. This dimension is full of fairies and other magical creatures on top of that."

"Right, it's just…I didn't expect for you to be a fairy, or maybe it's just me being foreign to the idea of fairies and magic," he explained slowly and nervously, as if the sight of Tecna in fairy form made him nervous.

Tecna giggled. "Oh Doctor, there's so much you should see in the Magical Dimension, but I really should go now," she spoke nervously as she walked away from the Doctor, who was still dumbfounded. Tecna gazed back over her shoulder at the intriguing man before she flew off. "Doctor, do you think I will see you again?" She shyly asked him.

The Doctor beamed a bright smile at her. "Oh I'm very sure we will end up meeting again soon, very soon indeed." Satisfied with his reply Tecna took off to the sky, leaving a trail of sparkles behind her. The Doctor continued on his way to explore the rest of the city. This girl seemed odd to the Doctor, but he felt something strange about her—besides the already obvious strange things about her. He had this vibe that Tecna was important, or at least was going to be important in the future. She was powerful, and seemed to have powers similar to the technology found in his Tardis. He supposed that if he learnt more about the girl then he would get a better understanding about her importance in the universe. "Who are you Tecna?" He thought to himself suspiciously.

Until then, the Doctor felt he should keep an eye on her.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tecna flew high in the sky, typing rapidly away on her PDA. She nervously typed in _Type 40 TT Capsule_ into the Universal Wide search engine. "Oh Doctor…you can't hide who you are from me." He seemed odd to Tecna, and it wasn't just his seemingly impossible ship. The man talked with an unheard of accent, dressed like he was from a time period of his own, and he didn't even have a real name. 'D

She nervously waited for her PDA to respond to her, and to Tecna's surprise her palmtop did not have a response for her. According to it; the Doctor's Type 40 TT Capsule did not exist anywhere in the universe. Oddly enough Tecna didn't feel like the man was lying about his spaceship, but she definitely felt like he was hiding something about himself. What it was, Tecna did not know. All she knew was that she was going to expose whatever the Doctor was hiding from her.

"You're a strange one Doctor," Tecna confirmed as she landed on the Alfean grounds, "and I'm going to figure out _who_, or _what_ you are."


	3. Computer Bugs

**Wishing you luck Peter Capaldi as the future 12****th**** Doctor. Your unveiling gave me the writers bug.**

**Chapter contains a lot of strangeness, and conversations (don't worry, it's all vital to the plot).**

Chapter 2: Computer Bugs

In the back of her mind there was the Doctor, and the hope of running into him again. Was it weird for her to be thinking about another man so much? Possibly, but this man was unlike anything she ever encountered. He was _special_, he was _different,_ and he was a man filled with _secrets_. The fact that they were two people never destined to meet made him even more mysterious. As much as she wanted to tell her friends about the man, she decided not to. The Doctor was her little secret, and she didn't need her friends instigating him.

It was evening, and Tecna strolled by herself down the darkened streets of the city. After a busy day of teaching, marking, and bizarre encounters she finally found time to visit the electronics store in downtown Magix. The fact that her computer could not identify the Doctor's ship made her think that she needed to update its search engine (or maybe it was just another excuse to escape to Magix to find the Doctor again).

She sighed and entered the electronics store, and to Tecna's surprise the entire store was deserted. She wasn't surprised to not see any customers (it was the evening after all), but what really surprised her was the missing staff. There was a reason behind everything, and she only assumed the employees were in the back room organizing boxes and fixing electronics.

"Hello?" She called out, only to be replied with by her own echo.

Tecna shrugged and headed down the aisle on the right wall where they had a large assortment of computers and palmtops set up to browse. She let her senses for technology guide her down the long aisle, until her senses guided her to something she would like. Her senses may seem weird to some, but she did come from Zenith and her powers were technology based after all. She just had a knack for finding the perfect electronics.

She found herself casually guided to a computer near the back. This particular computer didn't seem to stand out any more than the rest with its millimetre thick screen connected to a sleek silver base. The only thing that stood out to Tecna was the fact the screen was showing nothing but a matrix of black and green binary code. None of the other computers were like this, so why this one?

"Well you're certainly not like the others…" She pondered as she moved her face a few centimetres from the almost hypnotic screen. "A virus perhaps?"

Tecna sensed something coming from the computer as if it were calling to her, which was completely illogical because computers did not talk (obviously). What was the calling though? It almost sounded like something was calling for help inside of the computer, and that it wanted her and her help. Tecna still couldn't help but shake off a bad vice she was having.

Bad vice or not, something was calling for her help.

Being controlled by her sub-conscious, she had the urge to touch the eccentric machine. She brought her hand up to the thin screen, and pressed her palm against it. Instantly she realized the screen was not solid, but rather had a cold, sticky, gelatinous form. The screen rippled with her touch.

She pulled away out of shock, and the computer screen reformed back to its original state. "What the…" Tecna had no way to describe her shock and confusion. She suddenly felt brave, and this time she pressed her hand into the screen so halfway to her elbow was pressed into the binary screen. It felt like she was pressing her hand into a cold gelatin, but she could feel the movement of the streaming code on her bare arm. Frightened, she tried to pull her arm away. She found that this time the gelatinous screen did not let go, and now she could only move her hand a few inches away from the screen; a sticky code of binary connecting her to the computer.

She struggled to pull away, and fought against the gelatinous goo. She looked down at her arm now connected to the computer by some strange binary code substance.

"If this is someone's sick idea of a joke…very funny. I'm really laughing," she sarcastically called out, and waited for someone to reply. She was greeted with silence. This was beyond something her friends were capable of doing, and she wasn't a target of some witch. Maybe it was the Doctor messing with her.

She hardly knew anything about the man after all. Maybe he liked to play tricks on his acquaintances.

Suddenly the coding seemed to climb up her arm a few centimetres, and did not appear to loosen its grip on her. "Okay Doctor, I'm putting an end to…whatever this is," she held an energy ball of magic in her free hand and prepared to fire at the computer (or rather whatever was disguised as a computer). "Megawatt!" She shouted and a green beam was fired directing into the screen.

Tecna was stunned to find that nothing happened.

"What in Magix is this thing?" Tecna panicked, and tugged at her trapped arm. She almost felt humiliated by this odd circumstance; a Guardian Fairy of Zenith powerless against some bizarre matrix goo. "If any of my friends seen me now…" She mumbled to herself.

She tugged again, but this time she felt something climbing up her arm inside the computers matrix screen. The sensation climbed up her arm, until whatever it was emerged out of the screen. Tecna cringed when she saw a rather large bug emerge out of the binary matrix.

"Don't tell me _you're _behind this," she looked intensively at the bug. It seemed like some sort of silvery (almost metallic) beetle, with a long and skinny fragmented body, eight legs, and one focal eye in the centre of its head. The strange insect climbed its way up her arm until it was halfway up between her shoulder and elbow. "You're definitely a strange little creature..." She trailed off as a light blue light shone out of its eyes and appeared to scan her. The scanning caused an irritating sting, and Tecna immediately swatted the creature off her arm and on to the floor. "That was illogically odd."

Tecna seemed to freeze out of fright as she felt another bug crawl up her arm from within the computer. Suddenly it was more than one; 2…3…6… Tecna wondered how many there could possibly be. It seemed like a swarm now of the strange little creatures, and it didn't seem as though they were going to stop emerging from the screen. She couldn't stop questioning what the little insects were, and what their purpose was. Were they specifically targeting her? This whole ordeal was starting to feel like some elaborate trap, but the Magical Dimension was free from any threats (nor was she a target for any type of villain at that). That target for villains belonged to none other than the Princess of Domino, Bloom.

She had too many questions, not enough answers, and a whole lot of insects.

"Pardon me miss, but it looks like you need some help," a familiar voice laughed from beside her. She whipped her head around to see the Doctor blaring a goofy smile. Tecna was not impressed.

Tecna glared her eyes angrily. "You have about ten seconds to get me out of your trap before a vaporize you, Doctor."

The Doctor sat on the counter next to the strange computer. He pointed at her trapped arm. "Wait, you think this is _my_ doing? Afraid not my dear Tecna…" He watched his magenta haired friend swat a couple more of the silver bugs to the ground. More began climbing up her arm again like they were a part of an infinite swarm.

The sticky binary climbed up even higher on her arm until it was above her elbow. The Doctor heard panic in her voice as she yet again threw bugs off her. "Your doing or not, I could really use some help. My magic is completely ineffective on the computer," she shot another energy beam into the computer, "See? Nothing," she tugged again.

"Ah, of course," The Doctor bounced off the counter in excitement. "It seems you are stuck in a rather...sticky situation."

"Doctor!"

"Okay okay, don't get so snippy," he went to investigate the binary screen while Tecna tried her best to take care of the hoard of bugs. The Doctor pressed his index finger onto the gelatinous screen and he began to talk aloud to himself. "Do computers normally have screens like this? No, of course not, that's ridiculous. The screen is like that of a gelatin treat, or the sticky texture of a Slavine. So why is this one like this…and who put it here? Which also draws the question, why you specifically Tecna?" The Doctor reached around in his pocket for something. "There is more than meets the eye with this computer," he pulled out something with a glowing green end, "And this should help solve all our problems."

"Wh-what is that?" Tecna asked while fearfully swatting away more bugs to the ground. Tecna noticed that every bug that hit the ground oddly disintegrated into nothing. Even though they disintegrated, more insects still climbed up her.

It was bronze, silver, black, and had a silver claw leading up to the green light on the end. The Doctor laughed. "It's a sonic screwdriver, and it's going to set you free."

"That little thing? You're insane."

"I once remember hearing that good things come in small packages," he sounded slightly appalled by her comment, "Now, when I say pull, pull. Got it?" She only nodded in confusion and grimaced while she waited for his signal. Tecna heard a high frequency ringing noise come from the Doctor's screwdriver as he it from corner to corner on the computer. He repetitiously did so, and as he turned up the frequency even more the gelatinous screen began to loosen around her arm.

"Doctor, it's working!" Her face gleamed in relief.

"Of course it is Tecna, now pull," he instructed as he brought the sonic screwdriver along to the back of the thin screen. Tecna tumbled to the ground as the screen finally let her go. To the Doctor's shock a bright light was emitted from the screen that blinded both him and Tecna. When the light faded all insects had disappeared, and the once eccentric computer was rid of its strange binary screen. He flicked the screen to find it solid like any other computer.

"The computers back to normal?" Tecna flashed her eyes a couple times in shock. The Doctor leant her a hand and helped her off the ground, "But how?"

He soniced the computer again. "No it's not back to normal, it has merely put itself into a security mode. Whoever is behind this felt my screwdriver breach into it, and has shunned itself away for an unprecedented amount of time."

"So…it's basically put up a shield over its screen so you can't access whatever is inside?"

"Exactly, so I guess there's no tracking down your stalker," he replied softly. He could see in Tecna's eyes that she was disappointed that she would never find out who was behind everything. "Any idea who would do such a thing?"

"No clue," she shrugged softly, "I've never been the target of world threatening enemies, so I'm sure this was just some illogical encounter. It was a nerve-wracking experience to say the least though."

"Cheer up, it's behind you now. Now, how did you get yourself into such an odd predicament?"

The two began walking out of the store side by side. She spoke rather quietly as she was still heavy in shock. "I was just shopping for a new palmtop. Being the fairy of technology I have these instincts when it comes to technology. I just…my instincts led me to that particular computer. It was calling to me for my help, so naturally I just followed my vibes. One thing led to another, and I got stuck."

"Well thankfully your Doctor was there in your time of need," he gleamed and put an arm around her in a friendly way. As much as Tecna was in shock; the Doctor was not. He was used to danger popping up around every corner.

"How did you even know where I was?" She looked up at him with raised eyebrows and doe eyes. "Don't tell me you've been stalking me…"

"I wouldn't call it stalking…" He nervously scratched the back of his head, "I've just been watching out for you."

"So you _were _stalking me?" She frowned.

"It's not what you think, honest," he brought out his apologetic voice, "I was just watching out for you, because I felt like you were potentially in danger."

"I can take care of myself Doctor. I'm not weak," Tecna crossed her arms stubbornly. "You just don't comprehend what I've encountered in the past. I've battled it all: trolls, witches, dark wizards, and even the mighty phoenix. This incident was a mere scrape compared to the creatures I've battled."

"That makes two of us," the Doctor added, "Well, except they weren't creatures you find in this Magical Dimension. Look, I'm sorry I've upset you," he changed the subject. Though he felt he didn't need to hide anything from the striving fairy, but he still did not feel comfortable dumping his alien background and time lord science on her (even though he was certain Tecna would understand one-hundred percent of such science).

She coldly replied. "I'm sure you are Doctor." The pair suddenly went silent as they continued to walk down the dark city streets. She finally spoke up again very timidly with wide eyes. "What do you mean by 'that makes two of us'?"

He gave a short chuckle. "I too have fought against the bloody forces of evil, but it has happened so many times that I've lost count."

"Ah, but without magic, brawns or a weapon how could you successfully do so?"

"Quick wits and…" he pulled out something familiar from his pocket and smiled, "This sonic screwdriver. It can open locked doors as well as close them, provide medical diagnosis on anyone, and can scan any electronics to find out almost anything about them…just to name a few functions."

"So you can get info on anyone just by scanning?" Tecna stopped walking.

"Let me demonstrate," he approached her. The sonic screeched is typical noise as he did a quick up-down motion with it on Tecna. He looked tentatively at his sonic and read off its accurate info. "You are Tecna of Zenith at the ripe age of 19 and your birthday is December 19th. You are a Believix level fairy of technology, and I won't even try to pretend I know what Believix means. You have an IQ of 150, and that magenta hair colour is completely natural. Shall I ready anymore?" He put his sonic away as she shook her head no.

"Impressive, but I still don't see how you could battle evil just with that…" Tecna looked at his screwdriver skeptically. "I mean it doesn't appear to do much in the sense of combat. I do give your screwdriver props for its strategic properties, but how it could ever stand up in the heat of action is just illogical."

"Defeating an enemy doesn't always require strength or a powerful weapon," he educated the young fairy, "With the right wits, allies, tactics, and luck...my sonic screwdriver becomes one of the handiest tools around—especially if my enemies are very technologically inclined. This means short circuiting any of their weapons, powerful equipment, or even crippling the enemy at hand if they are more on the robotic side."

They began walking again, but Tecna kept her head fixated in the ground. "What is with you Doctor…you are the strangest man I have ever met. You stalk me, protect me, and you claim to defeat evil with a screwdriver. This is absolutely illogical!"

"It's a _sonic _screwdriver…completely different."

"Anyway…I ask you questions to clear up my confusion surrounding you, but here I am even more clueless than before. I don't even know your name or where you are from! Why hide your name? Why hide where you are from?"

"You wouldn't even know the planet I'm from, so what's the point? Even with your magic you would never reach it," he explained. "There are people out there who would kill to know my name you know… If some certain people found out my name…that could mean the destruction of the universe if the wrong person found out. Now, leave it Tecna."

"A single man's name could cause the potential destruction of the universe?" She stopped walking as she realized they were standing next to a hover-bus that would be taking her to Alfea. "I'm not sure what to think about you Doctor. You are just one big mystery."

"And that's how I like to keep it," he smiled. The Doctor suddenly realized Tecna was about to board the bus right in front of them. "Wait, where are you going?"

"It's late and I'm going back to my school, Alfea," she replied bluntly. She saw the Doctor's confused face. "It's way outside the city in the middle of the forest, hard to miss. Now, I really must be going…goodbye Doctor."

"Well I guess I shouldn't hold you up," he replied softly as Tecna began walking toward the hover-bus, "Goodbye."

To the Doctor's surprise she turned around to face him again. She appeared to be suddenly blushing. "Oh, and I…I…thanks for helping me back there against the computer bugs. Who knows where I would be right now without your help." She rushed onto the bus before the Doctor could even say a thing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

The Tardis landed in the middle of a dark forest with a small thump and a great gust of wind. The Doctor stepped out into the moonlight, and could barely see far in front of him. "Hm…I told the Tardis to bring me to Alfea, and unless it is underground I'm pretty sure I'm not near it." He approached the exterior of the Tardis. "Don't tell me you're glitching agai—wait, you couldn't get any closer to the school? Preposterous…why not?" He crossed his arms. "Oh really? I find that hard to believe. I'll go investigate myself…" He used a hunch and walked to where he saw a clearing in the forest. As he stumbled out he realized he was up on a small hill, and in the distance a rather large silhouette of an extravagant structure.

He began walking quickly towards the school. "That must be Alfea, but I don't see the force fiel-" The Doctor felt something invisible stop him dead in his tracks as he roughly slammed into an invisible wall, "Found it," he grumbled with his face still plastered to the imperceptible wall. He backed away a few feet. "Must be some barrier keeping non-magical entities out. I suppose I could turn back and head to the Tardis, or…" The Doctor grinned maliciously and pulled out the infamous screwdriver and pointed it at the barrier. A yellow translucent barrier appeared in front of him, and the Doctor could see it form a giant dome around the school and the surrounding area.

"I appear to be an outsider, but not for long," he told himself as he turned up the frequency on the sonic screwdriver. The barrier began to break up in front of the Doctor, and a big enough opening for the Doctor to walk through opened up. He walked through and the barrier sealed up behind him; leaving no trace of the Doctor's innocent infiltration.

**An update will not be coming anytime soon, as my third year of university is right around the corner. Reviews are always appreciated. All stories will be under a short hiatus.**


End file.
